I love you too!
by AngelusAirKisses
Summary: 6 years ago he left konoha, now hes in a coma under sakura care. If he doesnt wake up he will die and that will break sakuras heart! ONE SHOT! SASUSAKU MY FIRST TRY!


Its incredible how much I could not spell last year, I feel embarrassed! Well I updated this again, changed errors big time. I still know that it is a bit rushed, but next time I will change it more. Do not forget to review and check my other stories.

Angel-Chan

It has now been 6 years since he left Konoha, the place with all his childhood dreams and memories. The only memories that came to his mind were murder, death and blood. During the 6 years he was away he had accomplish his goal, killing the man that kill his clan, his older brother_...Itachi_. It was not the easiest thing for him to do, during 4 years he train, he trained every day and night. Finally, when he thought he was strong enough he went to him to avenge his clan, the Uchiha clan. After days of fighting, he won the horrible fight, but he was extremely injured. He was on the edge of dieing when he saw something he thought he would never see again, pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" the more mature boy yelled, Naruto was now 20 also very different from how he was before. His short blonde spiky hair was now longer, his childish blue eyes now showed power and maturity. Naruto also had gone taller, the shortest among rookie 12 was now the tallest and the most powerful. Power was what Naruto had gain during his teenage years, after deeply training with his sensei for years he had become what now Konoha enemies feared...the Hokage.

"Naruto go away I'm busy, I think you can see that!" Sakura replied, same as Naruto Sakura had also changed. She was taller not as Naruto but average height, her bubblegum pink hair was now shoulder length and her beautiful green eyes showed sparkles. Sakura also had trained during the years, after surpassing her sensei and ex-Hokage Tsunade she was known as the best medic-Nin in the fire country. She also had the inhuman strength that everyone feared; even her sensei during her Gennin years feared her...

"I'm the Hokage you know you could treat me better! ...when is he going to wake-up?" He asks, as he peeked at what she was doing. However, he only received one of Sakura's evil glares.

What she was doing exactly was, healing there ex-comrade and friend. They had found him almost unconscious in the snow country; there were not there to track him but only doing a rank-s mission. She had also found his older brother a mile away, in a pool of blood. It has now been a week after they found him, but he still did not wake up both of them were a bit worried and somewhat mad for him of leaving again. When they were 12, during the Chunnin exams Sasuke got caught in Orochimaru's webs, after that he only thought of power and revenge. Sasuke then called himself an avenger and left with the sound four. A year after they found him brought him back and he was now again a Konoha ninja...so they thought. However, a year later, he left but left a letters this time, they all got one her, Naruto and Kakashi but they almost all meant the same.

_Dear Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi_

_I am sorry; I just cannot be a ninja if I know that my brother is out there. You do not know how it was to see all your family, cousins even your distant family dead. My brother showed me how he killed everyone, the blood everything I can remember it all. I know that last time you went for me, but this time do not. I might have to train for weeks months even years, but do not send anyone please. _

_Kakashi, you told me once that we were the same. It might have been true before but now it is not, I may not be an avenger anymore but I still want vengeance for the murder of my clan. If I don't come back, take care of Naruto and Sakura and thank-you for all your help during the years_

_Naruto, we had our differences during the years. We practically tried to kill each other before, but as I said a few years back, I consider you as my best friend. _

_Take Care Dobe!_

_Sakura..., I am sorry for the pain I caused you during the years I did not mean too._

_Arigato_

_Do not send Anbu after me, that's my last wish that I ask all of you. If you do, wait a while let me time to train._

_Sasuke_

They did respect his last wish, though Tsunade waited a year then she sent Anbu. When Naruto became Hokage, he continued the search but they found nothing. Sakura was not as devastated as last time, she was shocked as everyone else but she did not cry. She was just happy he gave them a letter; Kakashi was more pissed then anything.

"Naruto...sincerely I don't know, he should have been awake by now. The slower it takes for him to wake up, means that there's a slimmer chance of him ever of waking up" Sakura did not even look at Naruto she kept her eyes on her hands, she didn't want him to see the fear that was building in her eyes.

"Well lets hope he wakes up soon then eh?" he walked up to her and hug her knowing how worried she was, he knew how much she missed him during the years and also knew she had feelings for him. He always had a crush on Sakura since they were Gennin's, thought it went away when he started dating Hinata. They were now married, awaiting a baby boy. The child would have the Byakugan and the powers of the Kyuubi. The Hyuuga clan was pretty honoured, knowing that the heir was giving birth to a powerful child.

"Thanks Naruto ...Um by the way wasn't Kakashi suppose to be here at ten for a meeting its now one" she smiled then frowned, they both knew where the ex-sensei was and it was obvious. Kakashi did not change at all during the years; he was still late as usual. Then they both turn around when they heard Kakashi's "Yo".

"IT'S ABOUT TIME," they yelled, but Sakura quickly put her hand over her mouth knowing that they were in a hospital. Kakashi was still reading his books, Sakura wondered if he ever ran out.

"I was walking when a older lady came and told me her cat was stuck in a tree s-"

"Cut the crap...we know you too much and it's disturbing..." Sakura said as she went to Sasuke, to feel if there were any signs of a fever, but there was not any. Relieved she turns around and sees Naruto taking a book out of his robes pocket. Her eyes widen as she saw what book it was, one of Kakashi's perverted books. "Naruto what the h-"

"Did you read volume ten yet?" Naruto ask Kakashi, her eyes where now popping out of her head. She knew Naruto had read those books before but never knew it was a hobby.

"There's a volume ten?" Kakashi replied, for the first time Sakura actually saw excitement in Kakashi's eyes. Both of them were talking about the books for what seems likes hours when she did the most unexpected thing.

"Harem no Jutsu" both guys turn there head at the same time, both of there jaws were now touching the ground. "Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun...do you want this?" she was approaching both of them even more.

"Saku-" Naruto was stop when she put her finger on his lips; she then mumbled "Shh" asks her questions again. Both men nodded, they were practically dieing on the spot.

"You want this eh! WELL GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOSPITAL YOU PERVERTED MEN! OUT GET OUT!" Naruto and Kakashi were on the floor crawling for safety. When Sakura got mad her strength sometimes went out of hand, Ino was the proof of that. One day the whole gang except Sasuke of course, went to a mountain but Ino started to complain and yell. Sakura got mad and kicked the ground, it made a huge crater and Ino was send flying into the air and landed on a tree. Therefore, everyone feared her strength when she was mad; she was even worse then Tsunade. Then they both ran out like a bunch of kids leaving Sakura alone in peace and quiet, She then undid the Jutsu, closed the door and went back to Sasuke.

It was now nighttime, everyone in the hospital was gone except Sakura she was usually alone in the hospital since it was hers. Since Sakura was the top medic-Nin in Konoha and other villages, the hospital or patients were using most of her time. She did not leave Sasuke side, until she was sure he was fine she wanted to always make sure he was ok.

She was sitting next to him, looking at the sky thinking of her life. Her life was fine; she had friends, a career as a medic-Nin and a reputation as a strong ninja. For a few years her life was perfect, she was a successful ninja and a medic-Nin but her life was always the same. It was always work, fight and work again. Everyone thought she had everything in her life, but she did not she was missing the most important thing her heart. After years of being alone her heart slowly disappeared, people think she is ok but truly, she is not, every day for her is like a big step.

"Sasuke..." she was looking at him, his eyes, his hair, his mouth, him. She truly missed him, not being able to see him everyday was like being stab in the back over 50 times. However, if he died in front of her, in her hospital in her hands she would not be able to handle it. Sakura eyes started to get foggy, she had trouble seeing she then rub her eyes but that did not help it only led her crying. So many thoughts came into her mind; the past came back every word they said to each other.

"Sasuke...please don't die...I need you...I know you think of me as ...a annoying brat...but if you go away...what am I going to do..."she was now crying, sobbing each of her tears fell on Sasuke hands leaving drops. Thousand of thoughts went into her head, what if she was stronger before would he have stayed, would he finally accept her as a person or even a friend.

¨Please Sasuke...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough...I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you were alone...I'm sorry I was so weak" Sakura's tears were falling on Sasuke arm, hand sadly she did not know that Sasuke was feeling each of her tears. She then let her head fall on her arms that were on the bed, sobbing.

"Sasuke I ...love ..."she did not finish her answer she just thought and thought but knew that she had to tell him it was not a childhood crush even if he could not hear her. "Sasuke...I truly love ...you please don't leave me...again..."

She cried and cried, she knew that he did not hear her or would not want to hear her. Before he did not even care for her, he would always push her back. He did not want to listen to her before; he even called her a annoying. After what seems like hours, she felt something on her arm, at first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. She lifted her head only to see Sasuke arm on hers, her eyes widen as she saw Sasuke eyes opening slowly.

"Sasuk-" he put his finger on her lips, and took away the tears on her cheeks.

"Sakura...don't...cry...you're too beautiful to cry...,"he said softly, as he looked at her. He saw the drops of water and knew that his dream was real. In his dream, someone was calling him, there was water drops everywhere and pink was showing everywhere.

"Sasuke...your awak-" he cut her off again, that kind of pissed her off but she let it slide.

"You're not weak...Sakura-Chan..."

"You heard me?"

"I did and don't say your weak" she just looked at him, slowly Sasuke sat up and looked at her. He noticed the changes that occurred to her during the years, how strong she was and how beautiful.

"I...I mean how could you?"

He did not answer her instead; he took her, and pressed his lips against hers. Slowly he broke the kiss off only to see a flushed Sakura looking at him.

"I love you too"


End file.
